Mr Right
by Misshire
Summary: "Menunggu selama delapan ratus tahun bukan hal yang mudah." lelaki -vampire- itu kembali bangkit dalam penantian panjangnya. / "Hei, aku mengajakmu bicara. Mungkin lift ini akan segera jalan, jadi kemungkinan kita juga tidak akan sering bertemu." gadis itu dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan hal demikian / mereka berdua salah mencoba menyalahkan waktu dalam pertemuan awal mereka. RnR


_Wushhh..._

Suasana kelam dikuburan Konoha kian mencekam kala angin menyapu area kuburan dengan kencang. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berada disana, dan tidak ada satupun makhluk hidup yang sekedar singgah.

Sepasang lengan kekar keluar dari dalam tanah kuburan yang berbentuk kubus dengan cukup kesulitan, namun tidak saat sedetik kemudian, dengan kekuatan yang ia keluarkan. Sekali hentakan dari dalam, isi kuburan sudah berhamburan hancur lebur tanpa sisa, terkecuali untuk batu nisan yang sudah terlempar jauh.

"Menunggu selama delapan ratus tahun bukan hal yang mudah." Ujarnya sembari membenarkan letak jas hitam berkerah merah semerah matanya yang kini menjadi hitam pekat dan mulai beranjak pergi dari daerah pemakaman.

Langkahnya mendadak terhenti ketika atensinya teralihkan pada sesuatu, ia berhenti dan mengubah mata hitamnya menjadi merah untuk sesaat, sangat merah dengan tiga pola yang ada di pupil matanya.

 _Trak.._

Suara retakan dari arah pohon serempak terjadi dibeberapa arah. Ada rasa panik begitu ia mengetahui nyaris saja kehidupannya terbongkar begitu saja. Ia harus lebih hati-hati, terlebih —untuk hidup didunia mangsanya.

* * *

 **Mr. Right**

BAGIAN 1

" _When you waiting the reality in your life"_

.

.

.

.

.

sorry for the typo or mistakes in my story. and hope people enjoy reading. for the same idea just by chance (:

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau benar, kudengar juga kamera CCTV yang dipasangkan diantara pohon sekitar pemakaman itu juga rusak entah karena sebab apa. Pemerintah juga bingung, mereka bilang sosok yang membongkar kuburan itu bukan seorang manusia!"

Ino tampaknya sangat serius dan semangat menceritakan berita terhangat di Konoha. Ia adalah ratu gosip dikantorku dan mungkin tidak akan pernah berubah. Berbagai informasi yang kudapat selalu bersumber darinya. Dan jika saja tidak ada Ino, maka kami terlampau telat update untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

Tapi ayolah, berita burung itu sudah tidak masuk akal kedengarannya. Apa pemerintah tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan yang lebih masuk logika? "Kau tahu Ino, pencuri jaman sekarang yang hanya mementingkan keuntungan, dan mereka akan melakukan segala macam cara. Dan _yeah_ , mereka bukan orang bodoh sembarangan yang bisa berbuat tanpa pikir panjang, benar 'kan?" tuturku berharap Ino menyimak dengan baik.

Dan lucunya, sahabatku yang satu ini mengelak dengan cepat. "Banyak bukti yang tidak bisa dinyatakan logis Jidat!" balasnya menekankan.

Aku mengerling dan mengendikan bahuku pelan. "Terserah, aku hanya beropini okay?" tak ingin ambil pusing, aku lekas membawa tasku untuk pergi lebih dulu kedalam kantor.

Bagaimanapun jam istirahat berakhir, kami harus kembali bekerja. Dan biarkan saja tentang Ino, atau Hinata yang setidak mendengar gosipannya. Mungkin lain kali aku akan menyuruh Ino untuk membahas suatu hal yang lebih penting.

Tunggu, ada apa dengan gerombolan didepan? Kenapa karyawan banyak yang menggerombol seperti membuat sebuah lingkaran. Ada gosipan lagi?

Tiba-tiba Matsuri keluar diantara mereka hingga beberapa orang menyadari kehadiranku di lobby. "Sakura- _san_ , kau sudah tahu sesuatu? Direktur kita – katanya akan digantikan!" ucapnya nyaris memekik kegirangan.

Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa, toh bagiku sama saja. Soal siapa direktur kemudian, biasanya juga sama-sama arrogant, dan sama-sama atasan. Jadi tidak ada yang patut dibanggakan 'kan?

"Sakura- _san_ , kau tidak senang mendengarnya?" tanya Matsuri padaku seolah ia keheranan, kentara sekali nafa suaranya.

Meskipun begitu aku tersenyum dipaksakan. Jujur, tidak ada hal yang harus dibanggakan menurutku. Jadi, ya beginilah. Aku juga bukan gadis yang bisa berekspresi seperti mereka, terkecuali —

"Bosnya tampan Sakura- _san_ , Karin- _san_ sudah pernah bertemu dengannya sore kemarin." Sahut Matsuri menambahkan, mungkin ia sedang mencoba menarik perhatianku – meskipun gagal.

"Ah iya, aku turut senang. Tapi, sepertinya ada hal yang lebih penting kuurusi, sampai jumpa!" pamitku menggoyangkan telapak tanganku kearah mereka. Sebenarnya, ada juga sebagian yang mencebikkan bibirnya melihat sikapku barusan. Tapi – ya sudahlah, apa peduliku.

Aku berjalan sampai tiba didepan pintu lift yang kini terbuka dan hanya ada satu orang pria disana. Berstelan kaus putih polos tipis, dan celana jeans pendek dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Datang dari mana lelaki ini? Wajahnya nyaris menyaingi patung yang seniman pahat dengan sempurna.

Aroma tubuhnya wangi menyengat sampai nyaris membuat hidungku kesulitan mengambil udara natural dalam lift ini. Pertama kubiarkan saja, sampai suara seperti bel berbunyi, dan listrik mati membuat lift yang kami tumpangi juga berhenti.

"Ah.. mungkin bos lupa membayar listrik perusahaan." Bisikku bergumam pelan.

Kupikir dia tidak mendengarkan, raut wajahnya yang acuh membuatku terkejut saat dirinya ikut mendeham pelan, memberikan gumaman ambigu yang kubalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kau, pekerja baru disini?" tanyaku pelan. Bagus, Haruno Sakura kau tidak bersikap anggun seperti biasanya. Sikapmu sekarang menunjukan kalau kau tertarik dengan lelaki disampingmu kini!

Keringat dingin entah karena apa, keluar dari pelipis dan telapak tanganku. Debaran jantung ini, seperti mengingatkanku pada cinta pertama yang pernah kurasakan semasa SMA.

"Hei, aku mengajakmu bicara. Mungkin lift ini akan segera jalan, jadi kemungkinan kita juga tidak akan sering bertemu." Aku mencoba menghilangkan rasa gengsi yang sialan ini sudah membuat sikapku berubah tigaratusenampuluhderajat!

Kepala menoleh tiba-tiba, 'Sialan bikin gugup aja.' Bathinku dalam hati. "Lapar. Berikan darahmu, dan kau bisa keluar dari lift sekarang juga." Tangannya terulur seolah sedang meminta sesuatu padaku.

Hening. Kepalaku berpikir keras dengan maksud ucapannya. Keringat dingin yang awalnya kurasa karena gugup, berubah menjadi keringat dingin karena terlalu takut dengan ucapan spontan yang ia katakan baru saja.

"Mana?" ulangnya.

Aku menelan ludah dan tertawa garing menganggap ucapannya lelucon. Mana ada jaman sekarang manusia kanibal berkeliaran 'kan? Mungkin jikapun dia kanibal, pasti dia sudah membunuh orang lain sebelum bertemu denganku. Secara banyak karyawan yang berlalulalang dan para satpam yang berada di lantai satu.

"Kau mendengar ucapanku nona?"

Kepalaku mengangguk pelan, "Iya, tentu saja. Tapi kuharap kau hanya main-main dengan ucapanmu." Jawabku acuh tak acuh, mataku tidak lagi menatap kearahnya dan aku terus melihat kearah lain selain pada sampingnya.

 _Bruk_

"Kau gila?" pekikku kencang, kedua tangannya mengungkung tubuhku dengan kepalanya yang tidak berjarak lebih dari 5cm dari depan wajahku. "Menjauhlah, kau jangan macam-macam padaku!" ancamanku sepertinya tidak terlalu ia dengar.

Rambutku disibakkan oleh tangannya, meskipun aku berusaha untuk menepis lengannya namun gagal. Hanya dengan sekali gerakan cepat, satu tangannya sudah bisa mengunci gerak tubuhku.

"Diamlah, kalau kau berusaha pergi maka semuanya akan lebih lama lagi." Bisiknya disamping telingaku.

'Dia benar-benar gila.' Ucapku dalam hati, aku melayangkan tatapan sebal dan raut keseriusan padanya.

"A – akhh —" nyaris saja badanku akan ambruk karena rasa lemas yang tiba-tiba menjalar dan rasa sakit dari potongan leherku. I-ini bukan semua kissmark, lebih tepatnya gigitan yang menembus kulit leherku.

Kepalanya menjauh dengan lengannya yang masih menahan tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh dari posisiku berdiri sekarang. Deru nafasnya yang stabil berbalik dengan deru nafasku yang menggebu.

 _Ting_.

Pintu lift terbuka, sial aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan listrik sudah menyala lagi. Yang kurasa sekarang hanya keheningan ketika dia pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku.

" _Kyaa_ —"

"Jangan teriak, saat kau mengatakan pada siapapun perihal hal tadi. Maka aku akan datang dihadapanmu lagi."

Aku menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan. Aku segera berlari begitu dia sudah melangkah menjauh dari hadapanku.

"I-Ino ... syukurlah, listriknya – sudah menyala lagi. Sial," ucapku terputus-putus. Ino mengguncangkan bahuku meminta kalimat yang lebih jelas. "Hari ini ada orang gila yang berkeliaran diperusahaan. Dia bisa meng – lupakan. Dia sangat berbahaya, jaga dirimu baik-baik!" ucapku memperingatkan dirinya, sudah kupastikan keadaan kami aman saat ini.

Aku segera mengambil langkah untuk buru-buru memburu ruanganku. Memang rasa lemas ini membuat detak jantungku seperti tidak berdetak pada tempatnya. "Jidat, tunggu! Kau jangan bercanda ya, hari ini listriknya sama sekali tidak mati. Jangan berkhayal disiang hari!"

Langkahku berhenti dengan badanku yang menegang tanpa kuduga.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

Okay, jadi disini ceritanya tentang vampire gitu, dan aku juga ambilnya sudut pandang Sakura. Maaaaafff... maaf banget buat semuanya, kalian yang pengen cerita aku dilanjut dan ternyata aku kayak yang gak nyahut sama keinginan kalian, atau anggaplah PHP (bukan dalam cinta doang ya -_-) jadi sebenernya gini, aku itu udah dapet beberapa part dari masing-masing cerita. Hanya saja kalau sekaligus aku update aku kadang-kadang suka stuck di tengah proses pembuatannya.

Oleh karena itu, aku tunda yang lain dan ngelanjutin salah satu sampai tamat dulu baru dilanjut yang lainnya. Salah satunya juga ada yang lagi tahap ongoing dan belum di update, kenapa? Karena aku males kalau harus nentuin ide selanjutnya gak sesuai keinginan dan diatur sesuai harapan, jadi kesannya gak natural gituuuu maaf ya... soal fict ini juga aku udah dapet 5 chapter, dan InysaAllah gak bohong deh, sering-sering update apalagi pas liburan. Kayaknya ini biar gak buntu alurnya agak aku percepat, serah deh nanti dapet berapa chapter, tapi aku mohon minta maafnya buat yang nunggu-nunggu. Nanti juga update lagi proses doang kok (':

Jelasnya sekarang aku fokus di fanfict ini dulu, dari 3 bulan lalu idenya dapet tapi baru bisa ngetik lagi sekarang. _Yeay_!

See youuu :*


End file.
